


Magnus: #1 Gift Giver

by merdel11



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Daggers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gifts, Happy, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Not Canon Compliant - The Trials of Apollo, Oblivious Percy Jackson, Sassy Magnus Chase, Wow, apparently magnus chase is good at giving gifts, but it is happy, i sure didn;t, i thought i had something, it just isn't like cuddly and stuff, its just random i guess, just fluff, or i guess not fluff but the not angst, percy and annabeths anniversary, percy is sorry for interrupting magnus hearth ad blitzens reunion dinner, percy owes magnus, this is the first fic i actually cant think of anything to tag, who knew, why isn't that at tag, wth??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdel11/pseuds/merdel11
Summary: Percy needs help with his and Annabeth's anniversary. Who else than to call Magnus, right? Oh, and Hearth and Blitzen tag along.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Blitzen & Hearthstone, Blitzen & Magnus Chase & Hearthstone
Kudos: 15





	Magnus: #1 Gift Giver

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my lovlies!
> 
> How you been doing? Staying safe and in quarantine, reading butt loads of fanfiction. I sure hope so,
> 
> With all the freetime I have bc I've been staying at my house 24/7, I've been able to write a lot more, so you know what that means. MORE CONTENT!! Don't know how long this'll last, so lets wait and find out.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little fic I made. I love Magnus so much o(*°▽°*)o

Magnus wasn’t expecting his day to end up like this. He certainly w ouldn’t have predicted to be in  New York instead of Boston  today  and  it was beyond his imagination that he’d be in his cousin’s boyfriend’s apartment that afternoon  either. Why this happened? The explanation is still a bit blurry to him. How it  happened ? Yeah, he could  explain that.

So there Magnus sat, enjoying a nice Chinese takeout  lunch with his friends,  Blitzen and Hearthstone ,  when this massive dog popped out of nowhere beside them. He soon recognized it as Percy’s , his cousin’s boyfriend’s, hellhound. Percy had told them that he ne eded them, what for wasn’t explained, and then they hopped on the dog and VROOM , they were in Percy’s apartment. 

Here Hearth, Blitzen and himself now were, sitting at the Jackson’s  dining table, drinking hot chocolate while  Percy scrummaged in the kitchen  to find snacks and his mom chastised him for not telling he was having friends over.  Paul, who introduced himself as such once they had arrived,  was in the living room with Percy’s younger sister, Estelle.  Magnus had never been in Percy’s apartment before. Why should he have? They weren’t very close friends and only talked on  occasion, usually with Annabeth around. It was a small but homey place. Warm and welcoming. The walls  were  a muted yellow  colour ,  and the décor around it were a nice beige to match. Magnus understood were Percy’s kind heart came from, especial ly if he lived in such a coz y  environment .

Soon enough, Percy joined them in the dining room . Scraping his chair  against the wood floor, he  sat himself across from the lot of them . Unfortunately, Percy still didn’t prompt himself in explaining why they were here. In stead, he just offered them blue cupcakes, which they accepted, and just sat there.  If Percy wasn’t going to explain, Magnus decided to take it upon himself to ask the pressing question , and so he did.

“Oh ,” Percy grinned. “That’s sort of important, isn’t it?”

Magnus just nodded dully. “Only slightly.”

Percy  looked at his cupcake, which didn’t have a top anymore, and then  back up at the three of them. “ So, Annabeth and I’s anniversary is  tomorrow, and I need your help.” Percy looked  to my friends. “Well, I wasn’t planning on you two being here, but  you  guys can probably be of use too . I f you have nothing else planned.”

Hearth shrugged and signed, “I’ve got nothing better to do.”

Blitzen translated before answering. “I’d have to call in to my store , but I can help.”

Percy looked between the two of them  and his brows furrowed.  “You guys were just having lunch together, right?” Magnus nodded. Until it was  interrupted by Percy’s  ignorant butt, but it was still true. Per cy’s face turned guilty and he frowned. “Did I ruin a friend get-together without realizing?”

It was correct. With Blitzen focusing on opening his clothing line, Hearth helpi ng him, they hadn’t talked as much as they had before. He missed them sometimes, but he  understood w hy  they couldn’t hang out as much as before. Magnus himself was busy too.  Who knew being an  _ einherji _ was so much work? Plus,  with his still-blooming relationship with Alex and  creating the Chase residence into a place for people without homes to hang has taken up a lot of his time.  The lunch they were having was something of a miracle given all their busy schedules, something they ’ve been planning for weeks  and making sure nothing could interfere. In all honesty, Magnus somewhat resented the fact that Percy trampled over their  reunion, but there wasn’t much they could do now. So, Magnus decided to save  Percy from guilt and just pass it off as nothing.

“You’re all good, man,” Magnus shrugged. “What’ d you need help with that your other friends ,  that I know you have ,  couldn’t help with ?’

Percy chuckled . “Well, you know Annabeth, right?”

“I do, yes,” Magnus nodded.

“So,  tomorrow is not only our anniversary, but  our second anniversary.” Percy explained. “I obviously want to make it special , and I thought you could help. ”

Now, Magnus wasn’t much of a romantic dude. That he can admit. Luckily, Alex didn’t demand many romantic ge stures from him, except the few to show his undying , inextinguishable  love for his s ignificant other. It just wasn’t in his blood. Being  outdoors or lazing around was more up his alley . Even so, Magnus never thought second anniversaries were anything special. Fifth , sure. Tenth? Yeah, th at to o. But second? Not something that was ever taught to him. 

Magnus scrunched up his face in confusion. “What’s so special about a second-year  anniversar y ?”

Percy sighed. “Demigods don’t live forever, you know. You  gotta make every second count. ”

Magnus conceded. That was a fair point, especially because he c ould  testify. He  was  dead  after all . “Okay, sure. But why my help?”

“Well, you’re her cousin, are you not?” Percy asked as if it was obvious.

“ Well, y ou’re her boyfriend, are you not?”  Magnus shot back. Just because Percy was asking nicely did n’t mean that he should make it easy for him. He did ruin his lunch  after all.

Out of the corner of his eye, Magnus saw Blitzen discreetly tap Heart h and secretly sign him something. Due to the angle, Magnus couldn’t  decipher what  he said, but bec ause Hearth laughed at it, Magnus concluded that it was probably a joke a t his expense, so he chose to ignore it.  Those guys always liked to joke about Magnus’ inability to let anyone off easy.  It got  annoying sometimes, not going to lie, but if he was being  honest, some of the jokes were  pretty funny . Even though most hurt his pride.

Percy sighed and crumpled up his cupcake wrapper, which had long been devoured. “Help me g et her a present.”

Now  _ that _ he could do.

Since a young age, his mother had always praised him on how well he was able to pick presents for people.  She said it was a gift—ha, funny joke—and that he should take advantage of it.  Be a professional  present -buyer or something. Sounds awesome, right?  When Magnus was eight, she had even made a small badge for him saying  _ #1 Gift Giver _ . It was a whole  sh ebam . And now it was time to show off his skill.

After  Percy told his  mom that he was going out with  them, they had quickly left the apartment a nd made their way down to the closest shopping area, which happened to only be a couple blocks away. Thankfully, it was a cloudy day  today, so Blitzen didn’t have to worry about being petrified, but Hearth still gave him his scarf just  in case the clouds decided to suddenly reveal the sun.

They went through several  bookstores, jewelry departments (which Blitzen didn’t stop talking about until they l eft) and candy shops, Percy’s idea, but all came out with nothing. Percy ha d suggested many  items in each store, but Magnus denied all of them. Sure, Percy probably knew Annabeth better than him , but he had said he wanted something special, right? Something  amazing, something spectacular ?  None of the things Percy chose were any of the above. Yes, Annabeth probably would’ve appreciated that book he sugg ested, or those owl earrings Blitzen was opposed to, but it just wasn’t  _ the _ thing. 

That was until they stumbled upon a metal store filled with knifes, swords , hammers,  clubs and any other weapon you could imagine. They were just walking past , on their way to the next store Percy said he wanted to see,  when Hearth saw something cool in the window and stopped them to go check it out.  An item with a rune engraved on it had been placed in the window for display and caught his eye.  How it got there , they didn’t know, but it sure as heck  snatched their interest. 

As Hearthstone and Blitzen went to check  the item  out, Percy and Magnus decided to look around the shop.  And that’s when they saw it. A  celestial bronze dagger with a barely worn grip and eng raving s up and down the hilt.  Before they  could  t ake  a closer look, Magnus knew that this was the one. It was beautiful, and Magnus didn’t even care much for weapons or fighting . He usually gave all the fighting work Jack, his magical sword that can speak without a mouth. Now, if this was seen b y Annabeth, someone who could  actually  appreciate its full beauty, she would be in awe. Yes, this. . . this was the one.

Not questioning  why a random shop in down town New York had a celestial bronze weapon and an item with a  rune on it, they bought the  dagger and left the shop in good spirits. This was going to be awesome.

Later the next day, Percy messaged Magnus and  told him just how well his present did in Annabeth’s eyes. Percy sure as heck owed him one.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! <3
> 
> Also, question before I go, what are some goof online sites that I can post my original works? I've been building a universe around my own OCs, as well as some personal vents that I want to share online, but dont know where to post them. Not wattpad tho. I have posted on wattpad before and its a good start for beginning writers, but I don't want to post more on there. 
> 
> Anyways, see you soon!


End file.
